


The Morning After

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Confusion, Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Morning After, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Kimi wakes up and finds a very naked, and very amused, Jenson in his bed.





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all the pebbles from the groupchat (you know who you are) who gave me the idea for this pairing <3<3<3<3

“Kimi…” a soft voice called, waking Kimi up from his dreamless sleep The Finn groaned and hid his face further into the pillows.

“Fuck off.” he growled. He had no clue who the soft voice belonged to, and he didn’t care. He would make sure anyone who dared to wake him up would regret it, no matter who it was.

Kimi suddenly realised he was naked, which wasn’t very odd in itself, but there was a warm hand brushing over his back and bum, massaging the skin in a teasingly soft way. 

Lifting his head a little, Kimi felt a sore pain in his skull, and he realised he must have had quite some drinks the night before. 

He finally opened his eyes, rolling over to look at the person behind him.

“...Jenson?” he asked in confusion. Jenson chuckled amusedly. 

“Morning.” he purred, nuzzling Kimi’s cheek a little. Kimi frowned at him.

“What are you doing here?” he asked. Jenson snorted, pointedly gazing down. Kimi realised the Englishman was also naked.

“Ah…” he only managed to say. Jenson smirked, lazily stretching out next to the Finn.

“So are you gonna make me breakfast?” he purred teasingly, hand brushing over Kimi’s flat stomach. Kimi glared at him, but didn’t push him away.

“There is a coffee machine in the kitchen, figure something out yourself.” the Finn grumbled. Jenson grinned, leaning in to kiss Kimi fleetingly. 

Kimi found himself kissing back, hand grabbing Jenson’s shoulder to keep him close. Jenson let out a surprised sound but parted his lips for him, letting out a soft sound as Kimi’s tongue swiped over his.

Tasting Jenson brought some memories back to Kimi, but they were all vague. He remembered Jenson throwing him teasing glances and winks in the bar the night before, remembered Jenson’s lips on his in the elevator and Jenson gasping moans as Kimi let him trust into his mouth. He could not remember allowing the man to stay over, something he rarely allowed one night stands to do, but somehow Jenson was still here.

When they slowly parted again, Jenson seemed unsure what to say for a moment which was a little out of character. Kimi frowned.

“I don’t really remember what happened yesterday.” he murmured. Jenson sighed, rolling onto his back next to Kimi.

“I figured, you were pretty drunk, so was I.” he explained. Kimi tried to remember more, but it was all still vague.

“Did I fuck you?” Kimi blurted out. Jenson chuckled.

“Yeah, and afterwards you wanted me to fuck you too, but you fell asleep before I could.” he said, turning to Kimi with a soft smile. Kimi blinked and then nodded. 

“Why did you stay?” he asked curiously. Jenson’s grin widened.

“I would have left, but you clung onto me like you were secretly an octopus. Never took you for a snuggler…” he mused. Kimi felt his cheeks heat up slightly, and glared to make the cheery man shut up

“...Do you want to forget about it too?” he then asked. Jenson frowned.

“Why? It was good.” Jenson shrugged. “Wouldn’t mind doing it again.” he added in an afterthought. He stretched his arms above his head, the covers, tumbling down a little to show of more bare skin. 

Kimi’s fingers pressed against the curled letters inked on Jenson’s hipbone, absentmindedly tracing them. Jenson jerked away slightly.

“Sorry, ticklish.” he chuckled. Kimi hummed, but didn’t say anything else. Jenson touched Kimi’s hand, which was still resting on his hip.

“I can leave if you want?” Jenson told him. Kimi kissed his collarbone.

“Stay.” he sighed. Jenson gave him a curious look but relaxed. 

Suddenly, Kimi’s phone rang, the Finn cursing as he picked up and put it on speaker.

“Seb? Why are you calling me?” he huffed.

“Kimi? Oh thank god you’re okay!” Seb sighed. “You disappeared from the party yesterday, and Mark said Jenson was with you and that I shouldn’t worry, but I couldn’t find you, and you didn’t pick up your phone-” 

“Listen to Mark.” Jenson interrupted. Seb fell quiet.

“Jenson? What are you… Did you… Mark, stop laughing!!” there was a bang, before they could hear Mark mutter something along the lines of ‘the floor is comfy too.’ Kimi sighed.

“Talk to you later, Sebby.” he muttered, before simply hanging up and throwing his phone back on the nightstand. Jenson chuckled before pushing himself up on his elbows.

“Can I take a shower?” he asked. Kimi nodded, eying Jenson’s bare form appreciatively as the man got up, hips swaying slightly as he headed to the bathroom.

Kimi absentmindedly bit his lower lip, still unsure what this meant. Sure, he was attracted to the charming Englishman, but this felt different than other one night stands had.

“Are you coming?” Jenson called suddenly, drawing Kimi from his thoughts. Kimi suppressed a smile and got up, sauntered over to the bathroom. Jenson was already standing under the warm water, humming a song. Kimi hesitantly stepped into the shower as well.

Jenson turned and ducked down slightly to kiss him, lips lazily moving together. Kimi let out a hum, eyes slowly fluttering closed. Jenson’s hand brushed over the small of his back and Kimi shivered as the Jenson’s gentle fingers pressed against the scars there, soothing them

“You know…” Jenson purred. “I give pretty good massages.” he kissed Kimi’s collarbone, sucking a gentle bruise just above it. Kimi found himself smiling, relaxing into the Brit’s touch.

“I’d like to judge that myself.” he said, just wanting an excuse for Jenson to stay. Jenson beamed at him, letting Kimi pull him closer until they were pressed flush together.

“Then I’ll stay a little longer.” the Brit mused. Kimi sighed.

“Is a lot of work, my back is completely fucked.” he grumbled. Jenson’s smile only widened.

“Guess I’ll have to stay a long time then.”


End file.
